You Got Your Miracle
by narnian-starkid
Summary: Fighting Death and winning has to have SOME advantages...right? A 'Dead Man Walking' AU/fix-it. Two-shot. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Silence filled the empty hospital foyer as the grey cloud condensed, shrouding the single occupant of the room in the heavy smoke. It was so thick that – if he had been able to breathe – it would surely have choked him. It reminded him of a fire that had run through his school when he was younger – smoke so thick that it was impossible to see any further than a few meters ahead, so strong in smell that the odour alone would make one feel like their windpipe had closed off in self-defence.

On the other side of the room, Jack and Gwen stood back and stared on in amazement as, suddenly, a bright light burst out of the cloud. Shielding their eyes, they turned away, temporarily blinded by the whiteness of the light. Even though they couldn't really see what was going on, the one person who could describe it said it looked like the Light and Death were locked in a fierce battle, though neither possessed any physical form. The Light suddenly turned and shot into his body, leaving Death standing in its wake, shrouding him in a faint glow. Then, as soon as it had come, it disappeared, along with the dark cloud that had been Death.

Everyone in the room was silent, reeling from the events that had just occurred in front of them. The door beeped and swung open and Tosh walked in, face carefully blank.

Then, everything erupted into chaos.

As Jack, Gwen and Tosh approached, they all gasped as the fourth figure dropped limply to the floor, completely still. The team rushed over, and Jack fell to his knees beside the prone form, hastily turning him over onto his back; eyes desperately searching for any signs of life.

"Jack, there's some sort of blip on the scanner: it says that there's some crazy biological electrical activity going on-" Tosh's voice trailed off as she followed the scanner's directions to the source of the activity: the lifeless body before them.

Wasting no time, Jack tore open Owen's shirt, barely pausing when he saw the open hole, instead clasping his hands together and pounding his chest in a steady, rehearsed rhythm.

 _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four_ ; he repeated the mantra in his head until he reached thirty. Bending down, he locked his lips onto Owen's, breathing air into his lungs. It spoke a lot for the situation that Jack didn't even make any comments about the impromptu kiss. After two breaths, he resumed the compressions.

 _One, two, three, four – don't you dare give up on me now, Owen Harper._

 _One, two, three, four – not after all I went through to get you back._

 _One, two, three, four – please, don't give up._

 _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two–_

Another two breaths; Gwen arrived at his side with a defibrillator, no doubt sourced from behind the reception desk over by the door. Attaching the pads, she put a hand on Jack's shoulder, silently telling him to stop as the machine charged up. Jack reluctantly took his hands off, unable to look as the shock was delivered. As soon as he heard the mechanical voice say "Resume CPR", he turned back around and continued his previous routine.

 _One, two, three, four – come back, please._

 _One, two, three, four – I can't lose you again._

 _One, two, three, four – please, Owen._

 _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three–_

Jack was beginning to give up hope when he felt a stutter of a heartbeat beneath his hands. Pausing in his compressions, he held his own breath. Not taking his eyes off the bare chest in front him, he watched, astonished as the gun-shot wound healed miraculously before his eyes. A quiet gasp and a muffled sob from behind vaguely reminded him of Gwen and Tosh's lingering presence.

"Jack? What's going on over there?" Ianto's voice sounded crackly over the static of the comms. Gwen stood back and answered him, her reply muffled to the buzzing in Jack's ears. Another heartbeat beneath his hands brought his attention back to his patient. A third beat, stronger this time, pounded beneath the skin. Then Jack heard someone coughing.

Wait, coughing?

Seemingly on auto-pilot, Jack braced Owen's shoulders as he turned him on his side, rubbing his other hand up and down the doctor's arm. Gwen was talking in her rapid Welsh tones to Ianto over the comms, a relieved toothy smile on her face. A wide grin was plastered on Jack's own face as he helped Owen sit up, the smaller man still taking deep, gasping breaths.

Leaning back against Jack's knee, Owen wearily opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Jack.

"'Lo Jack" he panted, not quite caught up on oxygen.

A relieved, almost sobbing laugh broke from Jack's throat as he wrapped his arms around Owen, pulling him into his chest. The sheer strength of the hug took him completely by surprise, but what surprised him more was the second body that threw herself on him from behind. A familiar, woodsy perfume told him that it was Tosh, and the wetness on his neck told him that she was crying.

Raising a lead weighted arm from the ground, Owen wordlessly invited her into the hug and Tosh fell into his side, her sobs increasing. Closing his eyes, utterly exhausted, Owen sighed, ignoring the burning in his chest (probably from the broken ribs, he thought dryly, CPR will do that) and then realised what he had just thought.

"Wait, I thought I was dead? How am I alive?" he asked, raising his head and glancing at Jack, who shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, it's great and everything, but it's still impossible" he continued.

Jack said nothing. Owen guessed that he had no idea either, but he supposed that he – like Owen himself at that moment – was immensely grateful for the impossible things.

Gwen walked back over to them at that moment, grinning even wider when she met Owen's gaze, and addressed the huddle on the ground.

"Ianto's coming in. He's taken Martha back to the Hub – she's fine, by the way – and he said that Martha wants us back at the Hub as soon as possible" her voice was shaky with emotion and relief.

Jack nodded and turned his gaze down to Owen, who was still pressed against his chest.

"Think you can stand up? Or do I have to carry you out, bridal style?" he smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

Owen rolled his eyes tiredly, a smile of his own creeping onto his face.

"Now, you know I would never deprive you of that Jack, but I think I can manage" he replied, chuckling at the fake pout Jack sent his way.

With some difficulty, they managed to remove the defibrillator pads, and after storing the machine back in its rightful place (with brand new pads attached), Tosh and Jack each put a hand under his arms as Gwen walked around to support him from the back. Taking a deep breath – still marvelling that he could – he waited as Gwen counted out loud.

"On three: one, two, three."

Shakily, he pushed himself up onto his feet, momentarily dazed by the spinning of his head and the blurring of his vision. A few slow breaths and everything came back into focus.

"You okay?" Gwen asked from behind, her hands still gentle on his back.

Nodding slowly, Owen took a tentative step forward, relieved that the dizziness didn't worsen, and then allowed himself to be led out of the hospital to the SUV. Ianto, waiting patiently as ever, straightened as he spied the approaching party. Smiling politely, his relief showing only in his eyes, Ianto turned and opened the front passenger's door and stood back.

"Look at that, didn't even have to call shotgun. I could get used to this" Owen commented cheekily, and was rewarded by a playful cuff on the back of the head from Jack.

"We could always make you walk back" Ianto replied mildly, knowing full well that none of them would do such a thing at that moment.

His reply was a smirk as Owen settled himself into the seat, reaching over his shoulder to pull on his seatbelt. Pushing the door closed, the rest of the team clambered into the SUV – Jack was driving – and left the hospital to head back to the Hub.

 _TBC…._

 **So, this little fic was inspired by reading a fic on here called 'Owen Stalking' by Dru (it's really good, go read it…now!), which mentions Owen being brought back to life by Jack. I wanted to put my own spin on this popular AU, and this was the result. There will be one other chapter after this, set when the team gets back to the Hub. Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Owen didn't realise that he had fallen asleep until they were back at the Hub garage and Jack was poking his shoulder.

"Nrgh…sod off, Harkness" he grumbled, swatting clumsily at the offending hand.

"Come on, you can sleep after Martha's checked you over" Jack replied, not bothering to hide the smile on his face or in his voice. "And trust me, it's more fun when she does it when you're awake" he added, smirking as Owen opened his eyes just to glare at him.

"Really did not want to know that, Jack" he groaned, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up. Jack just grinned back at him and held out his hand.

Not trusting his legs to move on their own quite yet, Owen extricated himself from the seatbelt and took it, allowing Jack to lead him into the main body of the Hub.

"You know, I didn't believe it when Ianto told me that you were alive, but I guess it really is true" Martha's voice drifted down to them from the balcony where she had been waiting. Her arms were folded, a bemused smile on her newly de-aged face.

Following Martha into the medical bay, Jack and Owen stayed silent as she pulled on a pair of gloves and produced a weirdly-shaped electronic device from her medical bag. Wordlessly, she gestured for Owen to sit on the examination chair, still fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Right, I'm just going to do a general physical – make sure everything is working how it should – and then we'll go from there" she said, slipping right back into 'doctor-mode'. Owen gave her a sleepy nod, completely lacking the energy to do much else. Jack stood back, leaning against the railing, watching the examination in silence, expression unreadable.

None of them said much over the next few minutes; Martha asked questions as she took her observations, noting the responses and results down on a tablet-like device. Placing a thermometer down on the metal tray of instruments beside her and tapping in the reading into the screen, she picked up the odd-looking device once more, running it over Owen's body, listening as it beeped in a regular, monotonic pattern. At Jack's raised eyebrow, she simply said "it's a scanner: state of the art technology, looks at disturbances and injuries that we may not be able to see."

Jack nodded. Martha continued the scan in silence, until the machine let out a high-pitched beep as it passed over Owen's chest. Jack felt fear and panic rise in his chest, thinking that something terrible had happened to cause the machine to beep, but Martha held up a hand and turned to face him.

"It's alright Jack. The scanner's beeping because it's picked up some fractures. Comes with the CPR territory" her voice was calm and controlled as she offered a smile in Jack's direction. Visibly relaxing, Jack nonetheless stepped over and stood by the back of the chair.

"Right" said Martha, putting the scanner down on the metal tray beside her "everything looks okay, apart from a few cracked ribs. You're lucky that the days' worth of oxygen deprivation hasn't had any lasting effects."

"Mhm" Owen replied, eyelids drooping closed as he fought the lingering exhaustion that clung to his brain.

Martha exchanged a look over her shoulder with Jack, and turned to fetch something from her bag. Producing a pre-loaded syringe, she tapped into a vein on Owen's hand.

"What're they?" Jack asked, peering over at her as she injected the contents of the syringe into Owen's bloodstream.

"Painkillers mostly, also something to settle the dizziness" she replied, withdrawing the needle and dropping it into her sharps container. Straightening up and placing a Band-Aid on the injection site, she turned to Jack.

"That will start working in a minute, so I would suggest that we stay here at the Hub; that way, we can keep an eye on him and give more medication if needed" she said, ever the professional; Jack couldn't help but smile.

"And here I was, thinking that I had finally started to win you over" he replied cheekily. Martha rolled her eyes good-naturedly, completely used to Jack's shameless flirting by now.

"I also know you well enough to know that you won't be able to relax otherwise" she commented, gaze softening as she met Jack's eyes.

Swallowing, Jack glanced down at Owen – who had finally been able to give in to his lingering exhaustion – still marvelling at the events of the past hour or so.

"I thought I'd lost him again, Martha, and I thought it was for good. We'd destroyed both gloves, and he was dying again – right in front of me. And there was nothing I could do about it."

Martha rested a comforting hand on his arm, drawing his gaze back to her.

"There was something you could do, and you did it: and it worked, you brought him back, Jack. Despite everything that was against him, you brought him back. And I'm sure he's grateful for it – not that he's likely to tell you that" Jack couldn't help but grin at the last bit, knowing that it was completely true.

Silence reigned for a few moments, the only sound being Owen's quiet snores. After a minute or so, Jack sighed.

"Come on, we should find somewhere to catch a few winks" he bent down and slipped a hand each underneath Owen's knees and behind his back, scooping him carefully into his arms. Leading the way out of the medical bay, Jack headed towards the barracks at the back of the hub, kept specifically for situations such as this (or if one was simply too tired to bother going home, these made for quite an adequate substitute). Finding an empty room, he lay his precious cargo gently onto the mattress, before turning around and grabbing a thick blanket from the chair behind him.

Amazingly, throughout it all, Owen never stirred once.

"You must have been tired" Jack muttered, a fond – almost fatherly – smile creeping onto his face as he slumped quietly down into the now empty chair.

"He's not the only one; you should get some sleep too, Jack" Martha whispered, folding her arms and fixing him with her 'doctor's stare'; one that she reserved for particularly stubborn patients.

Jack just nodded, yawning as he stretched his arms, leant back and closed his eyes. Moments later, he too had slipped off to into slumber. Martha shook her head fondly and tiptoed out of the room, dimming the light before closing the door and heading off in search of another empty room for herself.

It was a small noise that woke Jack initially a few hours later, so quiet he could have imagined it. Opening his eyes, squinting slightly in the dimmed light, he raised one hand to pick the sleep out of his eyes, already scanning the room looking for the source of the noise. His gaze came to rest on a darkened shape, sitting hunched over on the end of the bed, shoulders quivering ever so slightly. The noise he had heard became more obvious as he pulled himself upright, extending a hand to rest on the figure's shoulder. Feeling the familiar cardigan beneath his fingers – the same from earlier that evening – Jack gave the shaking shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Tosh?" he asked, careful to keep his voice down.

A sniffle – the kind that people used in an attempt to hide their tears – was his reply. Turning his young colleague's face up to his own, Jack brushed his thumb against her cheeks, a gentle, understanding smile creeping onto his lips.

"I would ask what you are doing here, but I feel that it's pretty self-explanatory" he continued, which was rewarded by a snort from Tosh, who raised her own hand and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I tried going home, I tried to go to sleep, but it didn't work. I kept having such terrible dreams; I had to come back and make sure that he-" Tosh trailed off, seemingly embarrassed as she turned her face away from Jack's.

Jack sighed as he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I know Tosh, believe me, I know" he whispered.

He held her until her breathing slowly evened out and her eyelids fluttered closed. When he was sure she was asleep, Jack lay her back gently against the frame of the bed, placing a pillow behind her to lessen the discomfort. Tosh gave him a sleepy "hmm" in thanks.

"I thought I'd find you in here."

The soft, deep voice startled Jack and he whipped his head around, only to find Ianto standing in the doorway, tie loose and waist-coat unbuttoned.

"Where else would I be?" Jack replied, giving the younger man a tired smile.

Ianto simply sat down on the other side of the bed and leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, he raised a hand to stroke his cheek, understanding flickering in his eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, it's been one hell of a day" Ianto whispered, running his hand through Jack's tousled hair. Jack sighed contentedly as he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"I didn't want you to be alone" his lover continued, voice barely above a breath as he dropped an affectionate peck on his forehead.

Jack raised his head and looked Ianto in the eyes.

"I love you, you know?"

Ianto simply smiled as Jack reached up and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Yes, he did know, and he was as grateful for Jack's presence as Jack was of his. The past thirty-six hours or so had reminded them all of the dangers of working for Torchwood, that every time they went out on a mission they were putting their lives on the line to save the city (and more often than not, the world). He couldn't help but think that it could very easily have been him that had been shot down, how it could have been any of them. But in that moment, he was just grateful for Jack's presence, reassuring him that – for the moment at least – everything was going to be okay; and okay was wonderful.

A quiet knock on the door caused Jack and Ianto to break apart, careful not to disturb either of their slumbering team-mates. The door opened, a sliver of light flickering into the darkened room, a shadowy figure blocking the majority of it as they slipped silently into the room. The familiar scent of Gwen's favourite perfume trickled into Jack's nostrils as the final member of the team joined them on Ianto's side of the bed, slumping down at the foot next to the sleeping Tosh.

"Let me guess, you couldn't sleep either?" Ianto asked, a tired smile creeping onto his lips.

The shadowy figure that was Gwen simply nodded as she drew in a shaky breath.

"Silly, isn't it?" she muttered, fiddling with the hem of her top.

Jack and Ianto both shook their heads, understanding completely.

"Of course it's not silly, Gwen. We know how it feels" Jack added, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Letting out a shaky laugh, Gwen took in the sleeping Tosh and Owen.

"Looks like we've got ourselves quite the slumber party here, hey?" she joked, grinning as Ianto and Jack both chuckled quietly in response.

"Well, we might as well sleep here, I think we've already found out that we won't be able to otherwise" Ianto replied, stifling a yawn.

Jack smiled at the pair of them.

"Get some sleep you two, everything's okay now" he whispered, laying his head down on the soft mattress as he spoke.

Ianto and Gwen exchanged a knowing look, smiling wider when he started to snore. Gwen shook her head and lay down, resting her upper body over Owen's legs, falling asleep almost immediately. Ianto let his own head rest near Jack's own, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent, and smiled as he too finally fell asleep.

An odd sensation greeted a sleepy Owen when he started to wake up. Firstly, it was the feeling of pure confusion when he realised that he had, in fact, actually been asleep – then he remembered the events of the night before, and he smiled to himself. He was alive again, by some miracle, he was alive. The second was the nagging feeling that he wasn't alone in his world of slumber. The third – which helped to confirm the second – was that his right arm and both his legs had gone numb.

Opening his eyes, his smile grew wider as he took in the sight that greeted him: that of the entire team, fast asleep.

Jack was half-slumped in a plastic chair which had been pulled up beside his bed, the Captain's head resting his head on Owen's arm, snores creeping out of his open mouth, one large hand gripping his own in a sleepy death-grip. Tosh sat to Jack's right, down by Owen's feet, leaning back against the bedframe. Her hair had come loose, thick strands fell messily around her face, casting shadows across her skin in the dimmed light. One of her hands lay entwined with another, this one belonging to Gwen – who lay curled at the foot of the bed, splayed over his legs, head in Tosh's lap. Dark hair fluttered around her mouth as she breathed. As Owen watched, her nose twitched and she rolled over, not showing any signs of letting the circulation return to his legs anytime soon. Finally, Ianto lay with his head on Owen's stomach, facing away from him, left hand joined with Jack's right across his body.

Careful not to wake any of the team, Owen shifted into a slightly more comfortable position and glanced at his friends, fondness for all of them burning a pleasant fire in his heart.

"Well, you wanted a miracle, Jack. Looks like you got it" he whispered hoarsely.

And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.

 _Fin._

 **Thanks for reading! And now, for the review replies that I got for the last chapter (at the time of publishing):**

 **Guest: I agree, he does. He is my favourite member of the team, and I still can't stand the fact that he and Tosh die. In my little world, they do end up together, and live happily together :)**

 **I Love Janto: Thank you, I wanted to make it go right. Poor Owen just can't catch a break in the show, can he?**

 **To all readers and future reviewers, thank you from the bottom of my hearts! Let's all have a big internet hug *hugs screen*, I love you all!**


End file.
